A Recipe for Disaster
by LeChatRouge
Summary: Usually, what you inherit from your parents is something like a quick temper, a bunch of diopters or if you're lucky some money. However, what Nell inherited from her was something she wasn't ready for: a recipe for disaster. And she's the only one that can decode it. And so, her entire reality turns upside down and she becomes the main mission of certain twins What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

 **Well, here is my first avengers story. I just nedded to write it down because the idea had been stuck in my mind and I couldn't think about anything else.**

 **Hope you like it and if you see mistakes please tell me so I can fix them.**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Nell Haywood woke up in the middle of the night with the overwhelming need to go out of her tiny flat.

She got out of her king size bed and calmly walked to her living room without even bothering to switch the lights on. For a split moment she felt lost and confused, unable to remember why she was there in the first place. But it quickly faded and was replaced again the need of going out.

Picking up the keys from the table she began to move towards the door ready to exit but then, something inside her that she couldn't quite understand made her stop cold.

It was like she was lacking of something very important that she couldn't quite identify. She turned around on her place and scouted through the dark room feeling incomplete but again her brain ordered her to leave at once.

She walked out of the flat and entered into the elevator as though she was some kind of puppet and her limbs no longer obeyed her. Once she reached the ground floor, she opened the door and stepped outside in the dark and cloudless night.

She let out a surprised gasp when her bare feet touched the cold pavement and a gentle breeze played with the curled locks of her hair. Slowly, the chill of the night air began to clear up the haze that had taken over her head.

Suddenly aware of her surroundings, she blinked several times until a bundle of red strings appeared in front of her eyes.

"What the hell?" she mumbled right before the floating thing crashed against her forehead.

After that, she was only able to hear someone say "Time for a nap" as she slowly fell backwards against something warm and firm.

Then, everything went dark.

* * *

"And she lives" Nell heard someone say. Slowly, she focused her sight and found herself staring at a strikingly white ceiling. She tried to straighten on her elbows but a couple of strong hands prevented her from doing so.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might still feel a bit dizzy" said that same person. Nell sifted her eyes towards him and saw a man with dirty blond hair, broad shoulders and blue eyes seated next to her.

Frowning she asked "Who the hell are you? And where am I?"

The man sent her an apologetic look which didn't make anything to calm her raising nervousness. Not everyday you wake up in a strange room next to a complete stranger. Thank God.

"My name is Steve Rogers. And you've been brought to the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D" he replied.

"You mean kidnapped" Nell shot back to which he had the decency to at least look guilty.

"Yeah well, sorry about that. It was necessary." Nell couldn't help but snort at that "We were worried that HYDRA's followers might try to take you if we approached you in broad daylight" he explained under Nell's skeptic gaze.

"Look Steve, can I call you Steve? Spear me your bullshit, I have no idea what you've just said but I'm pretty sure I'd be last candidate for a kidnapping. I'm nearly broke and I've got no relatives to pay for any kind of ransom." she said shifting into a sitting position before pointing to herself and add mockingly "Not worthy."

"You are wrong about that last part. And I must say you're handling this situation strangely good" he said with a sided smile and crossing his strong arms before his chest.

"Well first of, if you wanted to harm me you would've done it by now. Which doesn't mean that I'm comfortable with all this being kidnapped thing." She got out of the bed under his watchful eyes, and began to wander around the room "Secondly, judging from your expression I'd say that you already knew about my nonexistent economy. And I'd dare to say that a room as big as this one means that you're not looking for money" she slowed her pace when she reached the door.

"Impressive." he said with a raised brow and seemingly relaxed.

"Thanks, I watch Sherlock." resting as she was against the door, she gave the handle a subtle try and inwardly shouted _Yes!_ When it worked. "But you know what's even more impressive? That you left the door unlocked" and with that, she opened it and left the room running as fast as she was physically able.

Through the corridors, she saw several people dressed in uniforms looking at her like she was demented or something. She didn't dare to stop for help as she couldn't tell if they were also implicated. Turning around a corner and nearly sliding in the process, she spotted a big crystal door that showed the outside.

She raced towards it and right when she was inches away from it, she stumbled against a solid and warm wall that nearly knocked her down if it was for the strong arms that caught her in mid-fall.

"Whoa, not so fast." said the man with a strong accent. Nell didn't even look up as she struggled against his grip "Where do you think you're going?" the barely hidden laughter in his words only fired up Nell's rage.

"Wherever I damn please!" she replied before stepping with everything she had on his foot. He let out something in another language that sounded dangerously close to a curse. However, she wasn't planning on sticking around to find out as she dodged him and exited the place.

The bright light of the sun blinded her for a second but she didn't stop. Around her, all she could see were trees and more trees. No sign of civilization whatsoever.

Suddenly, she saw a blue blur pass her until it stopped and she was able to distinguish the guy from the gate.

"I know this is confusing and scary but you need to trust me. You're here for your own safety." said the guy with a coaxing tone that distracted her nearly as much as his accent.

"Out of my way, speedy. Or next time it won't be your foot what I'll step on" she threatened. In vain, as she was pretty sure he could take her. The man was two good heads taller than her, and she didn't even want to think about how broad his chest and arms were.

He took a couple of steps towards her, his hands up in surrender but she wasn't gonna fall for it. Instead, she ran in the opposite direction heading to the woods. However, the blue blur overran her and he appeared again before her, this time closer.

"Okay, I don't know how you do that, but you need to stop. It's annoying the crap out of me" she said between sights as she tried to catch her breath. Running had never been her thing.

"Look I just want to talk"

"And I want to fly but we can't always have what we want" she shot back while she searched for other scape rout.

"Well, actually..." he began, but was quickly cut by the throbbing sound of engines. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the sky and a wild wind rose up between them. She looked up and saw something that she never thought she would.

"Iron man?" she mumbled beneath her breath.

The newcomer landed between her and speedy and she fought the urge to make a victory dance. Who knew, maybe her boss had worried about her when she didn't turn up in the morning and had called the police or something. Although, why Iron Man would bother to look for someone as insignificant as her was a complete mystery. Not that she complained though.

"Morning, Nell right?" asked the man in armor. She just nodded like a squirrel high on caffeine. "I believe there's been some sort of misunderstanding. You're supposed to be inside, were there are no evil minions and such." she suddenly wasn't so happy about his presence as she noticed he was talking to her.

"Oh no, not you too" she groaned with her hands covering her eyes.

"Listen, why don't you come with me inside so I can explain everything to you. Since it's pretty obvious that Capsicle didn't." she weighted her chances to scape the two men. It was bad enough with Lighting McQueen but with Iron Man in the equation it was downright impossible.

And so she agreed, deciding to play along and wait for her chance. She followed them back inside praying that that wasn't her stupidest idea ever.

* * *

 **And here it ends. Thanks for reading!**

 **Please leave a comment so that I know if it's crap or if it's at least acceptable.**

 **Thanks**

 **C.A.C**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

 **Well here it is the second chapter!**

 **By the way thanks a lot for the support. Each Favorite/Follower/Review made my day.**

 **Now, just so you know, I'm planning on posting every week but this one is special because I still don't have exams and I have more time :)**

 **I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I just couldn't find another way to write it. I hope the next ones will be easier. It's kinda hard for me to write the interaction with Pietro...But I promise I'll do my best.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

For the second time in her life, Nell felt completely lost.

In the past hour, everything she believed to know about her life had been shattered and replaced by a whole new reality. A reality she wasn't sure she'd like.

After she agreed to go inside with the billionaire, he told her in detail why she was in danger. Apparently, her father had been a highly respected scientist due to his progresses in the area of the human genome. But of course, his experiments caught the attention of other organizations apart from S.H.I.E.L.D's.

Organizations like HYDRA, which according to what Tony had told her, its sole purpose was chaos and destruction on Earth. That same organization seemed to be the one behind her father's death.

She wiped away a solitary tear at the memory of that. Ever since the accident, she had convinced herself that, as his body had never been found he could still be alive somewhere. However, the pictures Tony had showed her proved her wrong.

One would think that, after nearly ten years she would've had time to move on and numb the pain but, judging from the piercing sensation inside her chest, she hadn't.

The soft knocking on her door draw her from the depths of her mind. She dried her watery eyes and mumbled " _Come in"_. Before her, the door opened revealing the figure of a woman about her age. Her long dark hair framed a gentle face.

"Hi, I'm Wanda." she said with a strong accent she had already heard. The girl stood there, under the door-frame looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Nell, nice to meet you. Come in, I promise I won't bite" Nell replied trying to lighten up the mood. Wanda sent her a soft smile before entering with hesitant steps. "So, what can I do for you?" she asked the girl while trying to put on a smile she didn't quite feel.

"Actually, I should be the one asking that." Wanda said and Nell remembered the last part of her conversation with Tony.

As crazy as it sounded, they expected her to find and decode her father's last project. Which if you asked her was completely nuts since she couldn't even go to college and science had never been her biggest strength.

"Oh right. Okay, so how do we do this? Do you need to hypnotize me or something?" she hadn't been told how exactly they were going to help her "remember". She just hoped it wouldn't hurt.

The girl chuckled at her obvious nervousness "No, you just need to seat here" she pulled out a chair "And concentrate on your father. I'll do the rest" Nell took in a deep breath before doing as she said.

She couldn't help but jump a little in surprise when the girl's cold fingers touched her temples. "Concentrate." she told her again.

Within seconds, she felt her mind being wrapped up again in a familiar haze. Slowly, images of her and her father began to appear on her head. At the park, on the aquarium, reading her bedtime stories...All those memories warmed her in a way she hadn't felt for a long time.

However, something changed. The images changed, and this time all she could see was her father's back. The previous warmness faded and was replaced by a cold sensation and a feeling of emptiness. She began to wriggle on her seat, her face pale and sweaty. "No, no, no..." she moaned as she shook her head.

Suddenly, she saw herself seated at the back of a car. She couldn't see through the windows due to the heavy rain. At the front, she stared at the back of her father's head. "It's alright kiddo. Everything is gonna be fine" he said. Then, a bright light blinded her and the next thing she saw was the car falling down a bridge.

"NO!" she shrieked, despair clear in her voice.

She blinked several times trying to get rid of that last memory. Her breathing had become uneven and superficial. And she felt her body trembling on her seat.

"I'm so sorry." Nell heard Wanda said. Her voice seemed to come from a place far from where she was. "I don't know what happened, I-I" the girl began to stutter clearly confused and clueless of what to do.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm alright" Nell cut her even though she was far from that. "I just need to get some fresh air" she whispered as she wrapped her trembling body with her arms.

With hesitant steps, she exited the room with Wanda right behind her. She walked through the corridors not really knowing where she was heading until she felt the hand of the girl on her elbow gently pushing her towards the correct direction.

In a matter of minutes, they both reached the outside. Nell shut her eyes thankful for the breeze. The sun warmed her cheeks and she let out a relieved sigh.

"Much better." she mumbled under her breath.

"I need to go now. Will you be alright?" said Wanda staring into her eyes as though she could see the answer there.

"Sure. Don't worry about me." and despite her words, Nell could still see the concern on the other girl's eyes. "Really, I'm fine." she assured her. Wanda nodded and waved at her before disappearing.

Once she was alone, Nell began to wander around the place hoping to get rid of the memories she thought had been locked away in the darkest corner of her mind.

The sound of voices reached her and curious as she was, she followed them to some sort of training field. There, she saw a bunch of men and women practicing various activities such as running, fighting or shooting.

Taking a couple of steps closer, her eyes spotted a familiar silver haired guy. She couldn't help but stare at him. _Maybe I should apologize for earlier_ she began to think until all of a sudden _,_ he disappeared from her sight.

"Where the hell...?" she began to say as she scouted the field. She felt her locks sway with a sudden breeze and when she turned to look back she let out a little shriek. "Shit! You scared the crap out of me" with a hand grasping the hem of her shirt, she shoot a dirty look at the guy before her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said with a wide grin. She raised an eyebrow, not buying his words at all "Maybe a little." he added cheerfully. She shook her head and began to walk not waiting to see if he followed her.

"Shouldn't you be down there training, speedy?" she asked with her eyes locked on the landscape.

"I've got a name you know" he replied instead as he sped up to face her.

"Oh I'm sure of it. It's just that I think speedy suits you better" she replied tauntingly. Even if she didn't want to admit it, she enjoyed picking on the speedster. Even though she had just met him a few hours ago.

"And what about you? Do you have a name or should I just call you however I want?" he stared down at her with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes that sent chills down her spine.

"Eleanor." she let out with her eyes still fixed on his "I mean Nell." she corrected herself gaining a confused and amused look from him. _Really Nell? You've just met the guy and you're already acting like a twat_ she scowled herself.

"Eleanor" she felt her heart skip a beat when she heard him try her full name with his strong accent and deep voice "And what about you? What are you doing out here? I thought you were supposed to be with my sister" the mention of Wanda reminded her of the images from her mind and all trace of humor disappeared from her face.

Swallowing hard, she avoided his eyes "I-I just needed a break" she hated how weak her voice came out but she couldn't help it. The memory was still fresh on her mind.

With a concern face, he took a step closer searcher her eyes with his. "Hey, is there anything wrong?" he asked in a quiet whisper.

She shook her head ready to tell him that everything was fine but, the voice of a third one cut her.

"Nell!" they both turned and saw Steve coming to where they were "We need to talk to about the next step." he said once he reached them. Nodding, she began to follow the man in silence until she heard him say "Pietro, you're coming too"

" _Oh God, what am I getting myself into?"_

* * *

 **And here it ends. I really hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for reading and please let me know how you felt about it and their meeting. Just so I can know if I'm heading in the right direction.**

 **Bye**

 **C.A.C**


End file.
